


Kazuichi gets Hot and Bothered

by Coolguy1997



Series: Kazuichi in Despair [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolguy1997/pseuds/Coolguy1997
Summary: Later in the evening, he heard a knock on the door. Eventually he could hear Fuyuhiko and Nagito call for him. He slowly rolled out of bed and walked cautiously to the door. When he opened it Fuyuhiko and Nagito came inside. Fuyuhiko looked tired and annoyed while Nagito had on an unnerving smile. He was also holding a bag from the supermarket.





	Kazuichi gets Hot and Bothered

Later in the evening, he heard a knock on the door. He burrowed even further under the covers. The knocking got louder and more frantic as time went on. Eventually he could hear Fuyuhiko and Nagito call for him. He slowly rolled out of bed and walked cautiously to the door. When he opened it Fuyuhiko and Nagito came inside. Fuyuhiko looked tired and annoyed while Nagito had on an unnerving smile. He was also holding a bag from the supermarket.They looked around for a few moments before Fuyuhiko looked towards Nagito and said “He’s fine. I don’t have time to play around with you. Stop causing trouble and tell us where the bombs are”. Nagito smiled and said “If I lied why did he take so long to answer”.

They looked to Kazuichi for the answer. He laughed nervously and put his hand on his neck. “I was sleeping and I didn’t hear you.” he said. Neither of them looked like they believed him but they decided to drop it. Nagito rummaged through his bag and pulled out some cans of juice. There were three flavours: apple, lemonade, and raspberry. Nagito passed the apple juice to Fuyuhiko and the lemonade to Kazuichi. Nagito decided to sit on the bed. “Bastard! Get the hell up so we can leave”. Nagito shook his head and said “I was going to tell you where the bombs are. Let’s sit down and drink our juice”.

Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi looked at each other and then at Nagito. He looked so calm and peaceful. This alerted them that something was wrong. They couldn’t figure out why so they sat down on either side of him. Fuyuhiko gulped down all of his juice and looked at him. “Hurry the fuck up so we can get rid of the bombs” he said. Kazuichi was still halfway through his juice and Nagito barely touched his. Nagito just continued sipping on his juice without saying anything. After about five minutes Fuyuhiko jumped up from the bed and grabbed Nagito by the collar of his shirt. “You bastard! What did you do to me”. He yelled in his face. Looking closely, Kazuichi could see that his face was flushed and there was a blush slowly spreading over his freckled face. He was also starting to pant audibly.

Suddenly, he also started to feel warm. He jumped up but he stumbled and fell on the floor. Kazuichi could tell that something was wrong with his body. It was then that Nagito began to laugh again. It was disturbing and cruel to the boys watching. “I didn’t think this was going to be such a success. With you two out of the picture, my plans will be safe. I’ll root out the traitor at noon and then I will become the Ultimate Hope!” be babbled on and on, making less sense the longer he continued. “Shut the the fuck up already!” Fuyuhiko roared before pushing him into the wall. Nagito gasped out as his back bounced off the wall. Fuyuhiko rushed up to him and punched him in the chin. Nagito collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Fuyuhiko wiped his mouth and said “Crazy bastard!”. Kazuichi tried to get to his feet but his limbs all felt numb. Fuyuhiko walked over and pulled Kazuichi up to his feet. It was hard at first but after leaning on the smaller boy he was able to get a balance. Fuyuhiko spoke up “We gotta leave. If that bastard wakes up, it’s all over”. Kazuichi was barely listening to what was being said to him. He started to press himself closer into Fuyuhiko and run his hand along his side. Fuyuhiko was standing tall but even he was not immune to the stimulation. He moaned out before slapping his hand away. “Idiot! Stop that shit!” he yelled out and began dragging them out the door.

Outside, the cool evening air brushed against their already sensitive skin. They could not help but shiver. Kazuichi tried to feel Fuyuhiko again to relieve the pressure he could feel in his body. Fuyuhiko slapped his hands away and Kazuichi whimpered. “It’s so hot. What’s happening to us?” he nearly sobbed as tears started to block his vision. Fuyuhiko looked at him “We were drugged”. Kazuichi wondered how Fuyuhiko could continue on like this. He then remembered when Nekomaru stated that his body had a high tolerance to pain. Maybe it also meant that he had a tolerance for drugs as well. They took a few steps outside of the cottage onto the wooden walkway that connected them all to the hotel area. All of a sudden he felt a piercing pain in his groin area. This caused him to stumble off of Fuyuhiko and crash on the ground. Fuyuhiko leaned over to catch his breath. They were going nowhere fast.

As Fuyuhiko tried to pull Kazuichi up, his leg gave out again. This pulled the blond down on top of him in a compromising position. Fuyuhiko’s head was on his chest while the rest of his body was flush against Kazuichi’s between his legs. “Fucking idiot! Tell me if you’re not ready.” Fuyuhiko said looking annoyed and still blushing. Kazuichi was also upset and said “Shut up shut up shut up! Get up already!” Kazuichi could barely move on his own. With weight on top of him, it would be impossible. “I got it already! I’m moving.” he said as he tried to brace himself. As Fuyuhiko slowly moved it brought friction to both boy’s already erect groins. The both of them could not hold back their moans. Just as Fuyuhiko was clear, Kazuichi’s hips moved up on instinct and thrust back into him. Fuyuhiko lost his balance again and fell back on Kazuichi, both of their hips still lined up.

Fuyuhiko looked absolutely pissed. “What the fuck was that!?” Kazuichi avoided his gaze and said he didn’t know. “Shit, I’m going to try again” Fuyuhiko said as he placed his arms on either side of Kazuichi. As he lifted himself off, Kazuichi reached out and grabbed Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko tried to brace himself but fell forward. He landed with his hands on Kazuichi’s chest. He was straddling him and tried to catch his breath. “You fucker. What is it now!?” Kazuichi gripped onto Fuyuhiko’s hips and shifted him closer to his crotch. He was absolutely aching now and the only thing that seemed to work at fixing it was the brief moments of friction. Fuyuhiko saw where it was going and tried to get out of his grip but the drugs had already taken their toll on his strength.

Kazuichi started to slowly grind against the plush ass pressed against it. He was hurting all over, but at that moment everything felt like it was going to be okay. His grip was so tight his knuckles were white and he was loudly moaning. Fuyuhiko himself was protesting but not really resisting him. “You fucking monkey! We are outside. What if Sonia saw us, you dumbass!” he harshly whispered between his own moans and pants. This made Kazuichi pause. “See, now let go an-” was all Fuyuhiko could get out before Kazuichi started thrusting up harder and faster than before. Fuyuhiko was finally overwhelmed and collapsed on his chest. He knew he was going to have to ride this out.

Kazuichi was burning inside and out. He had to find relief. Deep in his core he could feel molten lava move through his system. His thrusts grew quicker and more erratic. Fuyuhiko’s voice got louder as time went on. His grip of Fuyuhiko tightened causing him to hiss. He threw his head back as a soundless scream left his throat. It was his most powerful orgasm and his vision blurred. Fuyuhiko was looking him in the eyes frowning. He lost his grip and his arms fell to his sides. His hips were still moving slowly, rutting against his partner. The heat in his body was still there as hot as it ever was. Kazuichi could his underwear and the front of his jumpsuit were soaked. He was reaching up for Fuyuhiko again when he felt a stinging pain on his face. It took him a moment to process what had just happened. Fuyuhiko had slapped him.

Kazuichi grabbed at his cheek. “What the hell are you doing? That hurt!” he screamed. Fuyuhiko used that opportunity to get up. “Now my ass is damp! This sucks”. He then said “You think I want you grinding on me, you fucking virgin!”. Kazuichi got really mad and turned over on his stomach. “You’re a virgin too!” Fuyuhiko sneered at him. “At least I didn’t cum in my pants like you did. I wasn’t even close”. Kazuichi got up slowly and looked Fuyuhiko in the eye. There was something in his eyes when he did. It wasn’t kindness, warmth, or even annoyance. “Come here. We’ll see who’s the one cumming in their pants this time”. Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened and he turned around to run.

He was sluggish and moved at a walking pace but he didn’t want to be anywhere in Kazuichi’s reach. Running anywhere was no longer an option for Fuyuhiko. Kazuichi followed him with determination as Fuyuhiko banged against the door of a nearby cottage. “Open the door bastard!” he yelled, jiggling the handle. The handle turned and Fuyuhiko stumbled into the open doorway. “What the hell is going on!?” Hajime said from his bed. He had his body under the covers. He looked surprised and scared. Fuyuhiko didn’t blame him for that. Hajime reached under the covers and shifted his legs and hips as fast and discreetly as he could. Fuyuhiko noticed but what Hajime wants to do on his own time was his business. There was something more important to deal with.


End file.
